


You're my Family

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, but it's mild i swear, ebb is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz forgets Simon was raised in the system,  but he still has a family





	You're my Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 2- Family 
> 
> Sorry it's short, I really wanted to get this published on time. It's still dec 2 for me!
> 
> Unbeta'd

“What do you mean ‘or yours’ ?” Simon inquired

“After christmas with Penny, do you want to go to my families first or….” Baz trailed off, “Oh my, Simon I’m so sorry! I spoke without thinking and you always went to Wellbelove’s for Christmas’ and...oh I’m so sorry.” 

“You forgot I don’t have a family to go for Christmas…”Simon spoke softly. He couldn’t blame Baz, it wasn’t something they often talked about, and it was normal for Simon so he didn’t think about it that often anymore. With Ebb and the Mage gone, it was just Penny and Baz for what he could consider family.

“I’m so sorry Simon,” Baz apologised again while moving to hug Simon, “It won’t happen again, I’m just so sorry. I can’t believe I let that slip out,” 

Simon patted Baz on the back a little before lightly tapping to him to end the hug, “It’s okay Baz, I tend to forget too. Truth be told, you and Penny are my family so I didn’t think about it. Agatha and I don’t speak much anymore, Ebb and the Mage are dead….so...i guess I forget sometimes too. Honestly, it’s okay.”

“Do….do you wanna go see Ebb then? We can do breakfast and gifts here, then stop by and visit her on the way to my fathers if you want.” Baz asked

“Yeah...I think I would like that. Can we stop by and get her some flowers too?”

“Of course we can”


End file.
